


Valentine's Day On Starship 15A2

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Starship - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Stolen Moments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: How each couple on the Starship spends Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Bug/February (Starship), Krayonder/Specs, Megagirl/Tootsie Noodles, Taz/Commander Up
Kudos: 3





	Valentine's Day On Starship 15A2

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!  
> Hope you're all enjoying your day, even though Valentine's Day sorta sucks (I don't like it personally, but if you do I hope you're having a good time). Hope you enjoy love, if not romantically than platonically because that sorta love is super valid too!  
> Or just enjoy a good cake.

1\. Taz and Up

Taz hated Valentine’s Day. Despised it. She hated all holidays, but she really hated Valentine’s Day. She’d been boycotting the day since she knew what it meant, love was dumb and she didn’t understand why it needed a whole day to itself. 

Unfortunately for her, everyone on the Starship did not share her oppositions to the day. In fact, everyone felt very much the opposite. The entire place was decorated in a sickening tornado of pinks and reds, heartland cupids and all that mushy stuff stuck haphazardly up and down the halls. It was inescapable, it was everywhere.

Taz grumbled as she walked the hallway to the dining hall, growling at anyone who walked past and wished her a happy Valentine’s Day. It was only eight in the morning, and she was already over it.

The dining hall was arguably worse than the entire starship combined. There were garlands strung from the rafters, wall decorations times a thousand and breakfast that morning was all heart-themed. It was worse than it was at Christmas, and Taz didn’t think that could be possible.

Taz sighed, fists clenched at her sides, and spotted Up sitting alone in the corner, paper and cup of coffee in his hand. She made her way over to him quickly, narrowly avoiding February as she gushed to Bug, Specs and Krayonder about just how cute the heart-shaped eggs on her plate were (Another thing Taz found herself hating about Valentine’s Day, February became even more intolerable than usual), and threw herself in the seat across from him.

“Hello, Taz,” He said, not looking up from his paper. “Happy-”

“Don’t you dare,” Taz cut him off with a hiss, “If one more person says that, I’m going to shoot them.”

Up raised his eyebrow at her. “I’d avoid February then. Bad morning?”

“I hate this estúpido holiday. This is the worst of them all, I hate it even more than my birthday,” She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I know Taz.” He folded his paper neatly over the table and placed it between them, sliding his mug over to her so she could drink the rest. “But it’s only one day, then it’s done. Do you want breakfast?”

“A dumb, inescapable day,” Taz grumbled under her breath, downing his coffee in one gulp. “All the breakfast is heart-themed because apparently, we can’t even eat without it being shoved down our throats,” She said louder, cursing something in Spanish when she saw Bug and February acting all mushy and idiotic over Up’s shoulder.

“Literally,” Up smirked, taking the opportunity handed to him, hoping to make her laugh. 

It didn’t work. Her eyes narrowed towards him and she rolled them, huffing again. “You’re not funny.”

Up laughed. “I know. I might have some cereal or something in my quarters, do you want that instead of this stuff?”

“Is it heart-themed in any way, shape or form?” Taz asked.

“No, it’s not.”

“Is it chocolate flavoured?”

“I don’t think so, is it supposed to be?”

“No. Chocolate is a Valentine’s flavour. If it was any day but today, then yes. But not today,” Taz explained. 

Up nodded. “I think it’s Raisin Bran. That okay with you?” He asked.

“Yes,” Taz mumbled, pushing back on her chair and walking out the dining hall without another word, leaving Up to trail behind her. Once at his room, she waited leaning against the door, glaring at anyone who went past and spoke to her. She had access to his room, he made sure when they put in the new lock system that their cards were wired to each other’s rooms as well as their own, but she felt like waiting. Some insane part of her preferred it when he let her in. It felt like old times.

Shaking her head at herself, she stared at the wall in front of her. Across the hall from his door was what could only be described as a shrine for hearts, littler hearts making one big heart. She had her suspicions as to who put it there, there were similar shrines in all residence halls, and she couldn’t deny she had a very large urge to rip it down, but Up came and joined her before she got the chance.

Damn him and his timing. 

“Alright,” He said, waving his key pass over the sensor and sliding open the door, letting her in front of him. “Time for breakfast. Do you want some fruit with it? I have fruit too.”

“No, just cereal is fine. Uhh, thank you Up,” Taz said quietly, looking down at her feet. She really wasn’t good at this sort of stuff. That was another reason why Valentine’s Day sucked so much.

Up smiled gently at the crown of her head, coming up in front of her and tilting her head up with his finger. “It’s fine. Besides, it’s better than you shooting someone in the dining hall, right?”

“Right,” Taz laughed slightly, shaking her head. “Can we watch Karate Kid?”

“Course. You go set that up, and I’ll get us breakfast. Deal?”

Taz nodded and walked over to his ‘living room’, really only a couch, coffee table and tv, plus a few bean bags, and put the tape in the player, jumping over the coffee table with the remote while she waited for him to come back.

He rejoined her within five minutes, two bowls in hand. He passed her one and took the remote, pressing play. He threw his arm over her shoulders, his hand trailing up and down her arm as they ate.

“Hey, Taz?” Up said halfway through the movie, their bowls long since discarded on the table.

She hummed to show she was listening, not taking her eyes off the tv. 

“I know you don’t want to hear it but-”

“I know,” Taz cut in again, “You too.”

2\. Megagirl and Tootsie Noodles

Tootsie Noodles stood at the door of his and Megagirl’s quarters, bouncing nervously on his toes. That morning he’d gotten up extra early, way before Megagirl was set to get up from recharging (Something that although she didn’t actually have to do nightly, she adapted into her daily routine as she found that she didn’t like just sitting while Tootsie slept), and quickly ate breakfast before going to get some flowers from the conservatory. 

He didn’t know whether she’d like them or not, it was extremely had to tell what she would like for a present, but it was his best bet. It’s not like she could eat chocolate or anything, she couldn’t really wear jewellery and she had no use for stuffed animals, as much as he may like them himself. Flowers were the safest option for him there, because even if they served no purpose, at least they were something pretty for her to look at.

He spoke to Bug about the flowers, who knew everything about plants even if he knew nothing about Valentine’s Day, and he told him that daisies weren’t really a love-related flower, but Tootsie chose them anyway. This reasoning made them a love flower, he thought, and he knew that that was enough for both he and his wife.

The daisies clutched tightly in his hands, daisies because they reminded him of her pretty hair and skin, he slid open the door and smiled when she saw her, still laying on her metal, electrical side of the bed. She was so beautiful, even when unmoving.

He lay the flowers on the table and looked around for something to do, eventually finding nothing and going back to lay beside her instead. Resting his head on the plate that made up her shoulder and placing his hand on top of hers, he let out a content sigh. He loved being able to lay next to her like this, even if she wasn’t awake for him to talk to.

It was moments like this that made him thank every star in the galaxy that he made the decision to be a Starship Ranger.

He lay beside her, simply staring and occasionally stroking her hair, until the sound of her reboot system shocked him out of his trance, moving over a little to give her the room to get herself settled back.

The final beep sounded of her inner systems sounded and Megagirl turned to Tootsie, the noise a little louder than normal with it being her first movement of the day, and she smiled, her eyes twinkling in love. “Good morning Tootsie,” She said, bending forward for a kiss.

Tootsie smiled and kissed her happily. “Good morning honey! You look beautiful.”

“You still say that every morning.”

“And I will never stop saying it,” He said smoothly, moving to hold her hand properly now she was awake.

“If that is what makes you happy,” Megagirl smiled before looking around the room. “Have you been out of slumber for long?”

“Not too long honey, don’t worry. I have a surprise for you, I hope you like it,” He said, gently climbing over her to get the flowers from the table.

Megagirl watched him from the bed, eyes following his every mood. “Right. Today is February fourteenth.” 

“You bet it is. Happy Valentine’s Day honey!”

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too Tootsie.”

He walked back over to the bed and helped her into a sitting position, passing her the flowers. “I didn’t really know what to get you, so I got you these flowers because they’re beautiful like you are and when I saw them they made me think of you because they match,” Tootsie explained.

Megagirl smiled again, pressing her metallic nose against his warm cheek. “Tootsie, I think they are wonderful.”

“You like them?”

“Of course I like them, they came from you. We must put them in water at once.”

“I’ll do it.” Tootsie jumped from his spot beside her, pulling out a jug from the cabinets. It made him nervous when Megagirl handled water, he’d heard all about what could happen when you mixed electricity and water in his ranger training. He arranged them on the table and looked to her for approval.

Megagirl stood and joined him at the table, wrapping her arms around his torso. “They look very nice,” She complimented.

Tootsie puffed out and grinned proudly. “Thank you.”

“I have something for you too. Wait there.” She whirred over to the chest she kept her spare parts in and pulled out a stuffed animal, a pig holding a heart, and passed it to him with a smile. “Happy day of love husband.”

Tootsie smiled wider, holding the toy close to his chest. It wasn’t the first stuffed animal Meagirl had gifted him, he had quite the collection of farm-related stuffed animals growing, and he loved each and every one.

“Thank you Megagirl, I love it!”

“I’m glad. February advised me to get you food, but I knew you’d like this much better,” She said knowingly.

“Of course, you know me best honey. I love you.” He kissed her cheek lightly, his face going red.

“I love you too, Tootsie Megagirl,” Megagirl smiled. She knew everything about Valentine’s Day. She knew the history and all the traditions, but as was a lot of things with her husband, she never thought she’d know what it’d be like to experience it first hand. So far, she loved it.

3\. Bug and February.

“Hi, Bug,” February said happily, reaching over the back of the couch to wrap her arms around his neck, her chin on top of his head. It was Valentine’s Day, one of her favourite days of the whole year, and she was beyond excited to spend it with Bug. She loved February for lots of reasons, but especially for Valentine’s Day. She was positively buzzing.

Bug’s antennas twitched in recognition of her voice and he turned to look at her. “Hi, Feb,” He smiled, reaching up to kiss her cheek. “Happy Valentine’s Day again.” They’d said Happy Valentine’s Day to each other at least thirty times since they’d woken up, repeating it every time they saw each other (Which, as they spent the entire day together, was all the time).

They were both a bit excited. Just a little bit.

Bug, until moving onto the Starship, had never heard of Valentine’s Day. Bug Planet had nothing like that, no days dedicated to love or anything even similar to it. When he found out how much February loved it, however, he researched it in great detail, asking everyone else on the ship on what is was and why it happened, as well as what to do to celebrate it. He got the most help from Specs and Megagirl, both of them essentially walking encyclopedias, but Krayonder and Up gave him a good amount of advice on romance.

“Happy Valentine’s Day again to you too Bug,” February giggled, kissing his cheek this time. “Are you ready for dinner? It’s pretty much finished, I just need to get one thing out of the oven and then it’s done.”

“Yeah, that sounds amazing Feb,” Bug smiled, pushing himself off the couch. “I still think I should’ve been the one to cook you dinner though, isn’t that how it’s supposed to go?”

“Bug, don’t worry about it! You hardly know how to cook anyway,” February teased, nudging him gently. “Besides, it doesn’t matter who cooks the food, as long as we get to eat it together right?”

“Right,” Bug nodded eagerly. “Of course.”

February smiled and grabbed Bug’s claw and lead him through to the kitchen that she’d decorated the week prior, hearts and roses covering the room in all forms. She’d done up the table in the time between sitting curled up next to Bug on the couch and going back and forth to the kitchen to check on dinner, table cloth and carefully placed candles in the middle. The overhead lights were off, to set the mood, the only source of light coming from the candles and the reflection of the stars outside the window. It was the perfect replica of all the cheesy moments in shows and movies, and both were all about it.

She was proud of what she’d done, making it look exactly like she hoped it to, and smiled even brighter when Bug gasped, squeezing her hand gently between his pincers. “This looks so good February, how did you have time to do all this?” He asked, looking around the room.

“Thank you so much Bug,” February all but squealed, nudging him to sit at the table. “And a magician never reveals her secrets.” She went over to the oven and pulled out what she’d made, instructing Bug to pour the drinks, or at least try to pour the drinks (Having claws when everything was made for hands was hard!), as she divided it up onto two plates.

The smells that were already filling the small kitchen intensified by a thousand, the smells tomatoey and warm and hearty, and just generally good. Bug’s mouth watered. “What have you made Feb? It smells amazing,” Bug asked, peering over to the bench from his place at the table, two semi-filled glasses in front of him.

“Only your favourite,” February smiled over her shoulder, her hair flicking behind her in the process. Bug’s stomach was sent into flutters, he loved it when she did that.

“Pasta bake,” They said at the same time, sending each other into fits of giggles. February brought the plates over to the table with another blinding smile, and together they started to eat, holding hands across the table the whole time.

Bug spent most of the meal staring longingly at February, blushing as well as he could when she caught his gaze. He felt so lucky to have her.

“Bug,” February said eventually, realizing he had something he wanted to say. “What is it?”

“What do you mean?” Bug asked, feigning cluelessness.

“You have something you want to say, what is it?”

Bug took a breath and put down his fork, encouraging February to do the same as he reached to hold her other hand as well. “I’m just, I wanted to say thank you,” He said, staring directly into her eyes.

February blushed. “What for?”

“For being with me. For teaching me everything there is to know about humans and the human world. For loving me even if I’m a bug. For taking me back even though I lied to you. For being the best girlfriend in the world. For everything really,” He said, his voice dripping with nothing but pure love.

February stared at him for a few moments, totally dumbfounded, before rising from her seat with tears in her eyes, moving to sit in his lap before kissing him passionately. She stared at him again once she eventually pulled away, resting her forehead against his.

“I love you so much Bug, more than anything,” She said emotionally, “All of those things you just thanked me for, I’d do them for you in a heartbeat. Thank you for not making me feel dumb or stupid, and for loving me no matter how many times I screw up something. Thank you for being the only person who doesn’t get annoyed with me. Thank you for being mine.”

Bug surged up and caught her lips in his once more, only pulling away once he was sure they both needed air. “I love you so much. Happy Valentine’s Day,” He said, hand on her face.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too.” And she didn’t leave his lap the rest of the night.

4\. Krayonder And Specs

Specs and Krayonder hadn’t done much for Valentine’s Day. Neither were that into big romantic things like that, preferring the smaller, more intimate side of romance when it came to their relationship. 

They were all about the cuddling on the couch after a long day of working and stolen kisses between jobs or missions, talking to each other late into the night and excitedly sharing what they’d been working on with each other, not really that into the whole big declarations of love, excessive PDA and gift-giving that the holiday of February fourteenth brung.

So they kept their Valentine’s Day low key, spending most of it hidden inside their room. Specs promised the night before to not think about work once, and Krayonder promised not to be annoying, to which he got a jab in the side and a promise that he never annoyed her in response. That morning when they woke up Krayonder pulled Specs into his lap, kissing her until both of their lips were numb. They gave each other cards they’d made in between their work, went to get breakfast and quickly retreated back to the comfort of their room away from everyone else, only going out once more, for dinner (Neither Specs nor Krayonder could cook anything, so there wasn’t much of an option for them there). 

They spent the day in each other’s arms, kissing each other every chance they got. They were high on love, giddy at the thought of each other. It was only a matter of time before they ended up back in bed, but first, they wanted to just spend some quality time with each other, something they rarely got to do with their ruling work schedules. 

It was that, having the whole day not having to worry about work or battles or training, that made Valentine’s Day special to them. They had to whole day to just be with each other, to just be Specs and Krayonder.

After dinner, they ended up back on the couch. They’d put on their favourite movie with the intent of actually watching it, only getting through about half of it before they got too caught up in each other and then, once that was over, exterior forces, namely the planets outside the window.

The starship was orbiting a very particular system of planets, all brightly coloured with very intense ecosystems, moons and weather patterns. Specs had been studying them for weeks, pent up in the observatory for hours on end, but as she looked at them now with Krayonder by her side, she wasn’t thinking about the science of them all. She was thinking about how beautiful they looked. Krayonder always had that effect on her, the ability to slow her mind down and to get her to just look at things without thinking, so she could appreciate things for what they were, not for what they meant or how they happened. She appreciated that about him greatly.

Krayonder had been looking at the planets too, for a little while, before turning his gaze back to Specs, watching totally mesmerized as the reflection from the window and the long-ignored tv shone against her glasses and fragile looking face. He loved her in these moments, the moments where she was at peace with herself and her mind, content to just be staring out a window in his arms.

It was these moments that he knew just how deep their love for each other went. They were both hyperactive people, though in very different ways, and it spoke volumes that they were both totally content to just sit with each other without saying a word. He thanked dead God he was the one who got to see her in these moments, that he was the one she trusted enough to be relaxed around.

“You’re so beautiful,” He whispered, burying his face in her har. He inhaled, taking in her familiar and comforting scent before kissing her hair a few times, not wanting to get carried away again (At least for now).

Specs tore her eyes away from the window and looked up at him owlishly, a shy smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks. “Thank you, so are you,” She said, not taking her eyes away from his for a second. “I love you so much, Kray.”

“I love you too Specs, so much,” He mumbled, eyes darting to her lips. Without a moment of hesitation, Specs leant up and kissed him, cupping his face in both her hands. Krayonder kissed back fervently, not wanting to waste another moment now their lips were connected once more.

Specs shifted onto his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck, gasping in surprise when Krayonder’s hands snaked around her waist to grab at her ass.

“I love your ass,” he whispered against her lips, grabbing her tighter so he could lift the both of them off the couch. “I love you.”

Specs hummed, coming out more like a moan, and ran her hands through his hair, gripping at the edges like a lifeline as she curled her legs around his waist. “I love you too.”

He carried her through to their bedroom, their lips never once leaving each others. They’d been waiting for it, anticipating it, looking forward to it, all day. There'd been an endless build-up, and finally, everything had bubbled over. Happy Valentine’s Day to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this certainly got away from me...


End file.
